Certain refrigerator appliances include a dispenser for directing ice from the refrigerator's ice maker and/or liquid water to the dispenser. A user can activate the dispenser in order to direct a flow of ice or liquid water into a cup or other container positioned within the dispenser. Liquid water directed to the dispenser is generally chilled or at an ambient temperature. However, certain refrigerator appliances also include features for dispensing heated liquid water.
Heated liquid water can be used to make certain beverages, such as coffee or tea. Refrigerators equipped to dispense heated liquid water can assist with making such beverages. However, such beverages are generally brewed at relatively high temperatures, and consumers generally consume such beverages at lower temperatures. Consuming beverages at relatively high brew temperatures or handling containers with beverages at relatively high brew temperatures can be inconvenient and undesirable.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for cooling liquid within a container positioned in a dispenser of the refrigerator appliance would be useful.